ALO arc
overview of plot *6 months before SAO ends, Suguha starts on ALO *5 months after that (1 month before SAO ends) she gets into a coma for unknown reasons **she was picked up by Sugou without he even knowing she is Kirito's sister, and she would initially only be for his brainwashing experiment *Kirito would marry Asuna a month or two after SAO *Sugou would discover that Suguha is actually Kirito's cousin/sister, and he makes up a plan to lure him onto ALO with Asuna using Suguha as bait **while they are there he would have time to come up with a plan to kidnap Asuna *the police discovers his brainwashing operation before he can do anything and he goes to jail *A few weeks after Kirito and Asuna recover, they go into Agil's bar and are given infromation similar to the anime, showing Suguha is locked up in the cage, so they log in ALO to rescue her *when they first log in they will see König and Recon being attacked by the salamanders **Recon gets his ass kicked and König is down to using his sword by the time they step in and save him *after the fight he shows them the flight mechanics **once they have the flight down they fly to the sylph capital *upon reaching the capital konig leads them to his office which surprises them when they learn that he is a high ranking player in the syplh faction **he explains more of the rules and mechanics of ALO **he also tells them that the sylphs/caith sith are at war with the salamanders, with other races picking sides as needed to survive *once he fills them in on everything he goes to sakuya's office to tell her of his temporary leave while they wait outside *once that is taken care of they go to the weapon shop and they get better equipment *Sugou would have some means to communicate to his subordinates from jail, and they would give him info about what is happening in ALO, which is near to be closed *while in jail Sugou plans his escape, and since no one should be able to get into the tree of the world, he won't be in a rush to break out of jail *shortly before the group reaches the world tree, he escapes prison and waits for the proper moment to start his plan *once he hears that they have reached the world tree and begun their rescue mission, he steals a car or van and kidnaps Asuna, who was helping fighting one of his subordinates in ALO (which would be the last battle they had in ALO) *just as they are finishing off his subordinate, Asuna suddenly logs out **Sugou would of course be the cause, disconnecting her from her nerve gear and drugging her *the group doesnt think too much of it and kirito has a brief moment with Sugu (nothing romantic of course) *when Kirito and Suguha finishi enjoying their reunitement, he logs off to see what happened to Asuna **When he comes to, he sees that she is nowhere to be found and when he looks at the window, he sees Sugou putting Asuna in the car *he starts to chase the vehicle on his bike, but is left behind after a couple minutes *He would eventually tracks Sugou to where he is hiding (maybe an abandoned construction site?) and, after a brief confrontation with him, Sugou falls to his death